Data Input
Data Input is a technique used by Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Overview Using 3D Scan Mode the user analyzes their opponent to upload all the opponent's combat data allowing them to dodge the opponent's melee attacks. Usage In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, it is used by Androids 13, 14, and 15 to upload combat data for Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta in order to predict their movements in order to better evade their attacks. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Oren uses it to avoid Hit's Time-Skip. Video Game Appearances Data Input was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, where it appears as a Super Skill used by Android 13 as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom". When the technique is used, the user's eyes glow and they are enveloped by a field of data that moves from head to toe, which presumably represent the data being inputted. Trivia *The dodging effect produced by this skill resembles Sonic Sway and is identical to the dodging effect used by certain Supervillain Mode-empowered characters encountered in Expert Missions and the dodging effect of Goku's Ultra Instinct form. Presumably, the developers added this skill as a way to give players the ability to utilize the effect as well via the customizable Future Warrior and Android 13, as it could originally only be used by Supervillain NPCs and Ultra Instinct Goku, though their dodging effect is not temporary and is not tied to any skill. *The Future Warrior can utilize this technique regardless of race and lack of cybernetic enhancements (save for Frieza Race Future Warrior who can gain cybernetics by donning a Cosmic Suit, which is Bio Suit tissue combined with cybernetics). It should be noted that wearing Tao Pai Pai's Helmet, a Mecha Frieza Suit, or a Metal Cooler Suit will only make them look like those characters as they are simply costumes and have no cybernetic components. It is possible that the warrior uses the same means of communicating with the Time Nest (which is artificial and not telepathic as it can be hacked) without a scouter (which is a removable accessory) to download the data into their mind (as the Time Vault contains records of history, they may be downloading a fighter's historical data to better predict their movements). It may be also related to the holographic menu that the warrior can use while in Conton City, Time Nest, and Time Miniature rifts which they can summon out of nowhere. The game itself leaves the warrior's ability to use this technique unexplained. **One other possibility is that the Data Input Super Skill itself is a device or means by which the Warrior and other Time Patrollers replicate the ability. Again, presumably, this would allow them to upload historical data on the fighter or fighters they are fighting. References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Defensive techniques Category:Supportive techniques